kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Society of the Black Cloak
The Society of the Black Cloak is implied to be a shadowy organization made up of political dignitaries, magicians, and malevolent wizards, who desire power both magical and political. There is little information about this group, and what is known concerns their plot to rule and cause destruction against the Land of the Green Isles. Two letters in KQVI link together three characters as a group. The King's Quest Companion offers a few more details. The Sacred Oracle of the Winged Ones mentions the the society while reading Alexander's future; "A great darkness surrounds your adversary, preventing me from seeing clearly... I can only make out the shape of a black cloak." Alexander later learns more when he reads he listens in on Abdul Alhazred writing a letter, and finds a letter from Shadrack in Alhazred's room. Other references include; Abdul's wardrobe is filled with black cloaks, and there is a black cloak on the wall of Alhazred's office, which he takes up when he leaves the room"Taking up his own black cloak--which in light of the letter assumed for Alexander a dire signifigance...", KQC, pg 306. One of Shamir Shamazel's guises 'The Old Man in Black' is of elderly individual wearing a black cloak. Members *Shadrack *Mordack *Alhazred Note: While he's not directly mentioned, Manannan was indirectly through Mordack (there was originally discussion of linking him to the group). See behind the scenes for more information. Green Isles Conspiracy Abdul Alhazred, the minion of Mordack"...Abdul Alhazred--vizier of the Isle of the Crown, minion of Mordack, murderer of Cassima's parents, jailer of Cassima, and sower of dissension among the land of the Green Isles.", King's Quest Companion, Third Edition, pg 306, somehow came across a copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and decided he wanted to go there and take over"That Alhazred found a copy of the "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles," and that was why he decided to come to this kingdom and take over?", KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74, Narrator (KQ6): "A few worn leather books occupy the trunk. The top one is entitled "Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. A book like that might have been a big help when Alexander first arrived! The trunk's owner obviously found it interesting, too, for the guidebook is dog-eared and stained.". He apparently showed this to his master and Shadrack, who decided it would be a good idea to cause destruction to the land as well. To set up their plan, they first needed someone to infiltrate the kingdom and set their plans into motion. Abdul Alhazred, was chosen for the part, who traveled to the Islands along with his genie Shamir Shamazel and soon worked his way into the royal houshold of the Crown of Green Isles, where he soon became the new Vizier. Over the course of fifteen years, he stole artifacts most precious to each island (with the help of Shamir)That the islands were feuding because Alhazred had his genie steal each one's most sacred treasure?, KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74, and then leaked rumors making it look as if another island was responsible. By spreading the lies he had sown discord amongst the various inhabitants among the islands. In time, almost a decade later, as the civil unrest increased and the islands began to feud, and travel became unsafe for 'the Crown'. After Queen Allaria and Princess Cassima returned from trip when things had become nasty, and they had been received coldlyHassan (KQ6): "I remember their last trip. Things had started getting nasty by then, and when they came back aboard I gathered that the queen and the princess had been received coldy. Princess Cassima was...terribly upset.'But, who could be spreading these lies?' she asked the queen. But the queen had no answer.", he ordered that the the island's single mode of travel, 'the Ferry' be put into drydock, effectively shutting down the islands main mode of communication and transportHassan (KQ6): It just ain't safe to sail these days, what with the islands fueding and all. Vizier Alhazred ordered the ferry closed 'til things settle down.", "A few years is all, but it's been long enough", "This old thing? This ferry's been out of water so long, she's no longer even seaworthy."That Alhazred shut down the ferry to further breakdown the relationships between the islands and their contact with the Crown?", "That Alhazred weakened the kingdom purposely so that it would be easier for him to take over?", KQ6 Hintbook, 74. Around this same time, the members of the Black Cloak plotted a way strengthen Abdul's position and make him heir to the crown. To do this, they had to get rid of Princess Cassima, so that Abdul would be next in line for succession. To do this, Mordack visited the islands, posing as Abdul's friend. He showed interest in the King and Queen's daughter Cassima. He expressed his wishes to marry her, but she refused (and her parents sided with her). Enraged by this, Mordack kidnapped Cassima with Alhazred's help and put her to work as a scullery girl on his island until she would marry her.That Alhazred was the one who helped Mordack kidnap Cassima?, KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74 In remorse and left without an heir, the royal family soon adopted Alhazred as their son and heirCaliphim (KQ6): "I placed trust in Alhazred because I so wanted a son and husband for my beloved daughter. I was wrong.". Soon after Mordack murdered King Calphim and Queen Allaria during their sleep."That Alhazred murdered Cassima's parents", KQ6 Hintbook, pg 74 He snuck into their bedroom and stabbed them in their own bedsQueen Alleria (KQ6): We were murdered in our beds by our trusted vizier. Like a viper, he snuck during the night and stabbed us in our sleep!., and made it look as if they had died of illnessAbdul Alhazred (KQ6): "Cassima's parents both became ill and died while she was gone.", in an attempt to secure his rule of the kingdom. Since he had blocked off travel between the islands, no protest was able to develop. Less than a year later, Mordack was killed, and Cassima returned her island home, foiling his plot. Shadrack gave instructions to Alhazred that the only way he would get the crown if he married Cassima, and then got rid of her either through sending her away or killing her. He requested that she be sent to him dead or alive to fulfill his peculiar interests. However Alhazred refused to send her to him, since the last time they tried that, it hadn't worked out too well. He began his plans for the wedding. Since Cassima wouldn't marry him willingly, he had her locked in her room claiming that she was sequestered in mourning, so she would have no visitors. He claimed it was the wishes of her parent's that they be wed, and that was what Cassima wanted. He planned to have his genie Shamir pose as the princess during their wedding ceremony. Before the wedding ceremony began, he tied Cassima up and moved her to one of the palace towers. He planned to do away with the real Cassima soon after the wedding. He returned to the throne room, with the fake princess, and the wedding ceremony began. However, Alexander with the help of newly resurrected king and queen were able to see through the scheme and the imposter. They called the guards, and Alhazred was forced to order his genie to attack the guards, and defend him, as he attempted an escape. He entered the tower behind the throne room. Alexander followed, chasing him to the top of the tower. Cornered, Abdul called Shamir up to the tower to stop Alexander. However, Alexander was able to get the genie's lamp with the help of the court jester, Jollo, allowing him to rescind the command. Left defenseless, Abdul pulled his sword on Alexander, and Alexander grabbed a rather heavy and unwieldy ceremonial sword from a nearby wall. After a long and strenuous duel, Cassima freed herself of her bonds, ran up behind Alhazred and stabbed him in the shoulder, allowing Alexander to get the upper hand. With his last bit of strength, Alex struck the evil vizier with the word, knocking him out cold. He was soon arrested and locked away in the castle dungeons. The ferry was repaired by Shamir, allowing trade and communication between the islands again, allowing the stolen treasures to be returned, and bringing delegates to Alexander and Cassima's wedding and coronation a week later.Saladin (KQ6): "With Shamir saved, and his power used for good, reuniting the islands will be far easier. He has already repaired the ferry." As for Shadrack it is unclear what his fate was following Abdul's defeat. Behind the scenes The fact that Shadrack is a member of the Society of the Black Cloak originates from the King's Quest Companion. Infact the single reference within KQ6, only confirms that Abdul Alhazred is a member, "Salutations from the Society of the Black Cloak, etc. etc. My long preparations are about to come to fruition." Without the King's Quest Companion to put things into perspective, the above quote could even imply that Shadrack is outside of the Society of the Black Cloak (i.e. not a member), and that the conspiracy in the Green Isles to become king, were Abdul Alhazred's plans alone (which is also supported by the KQ6 Hintbook by Lorelei Shannon). The Black Cloak Society was one of the ideas created by Jane Jensen, rather than Roberta Williams; "The "Black Cloak Society" was never an actual term that I instigated or thought up. I'm not actually sure where that came from. The closest thought that I have on that subject is that: when I was working with Jane Jensen on King's Quest 6, and we thought up the evil vizier, we talked loosely about the possibility of putting Mannanan, Mordack, and the vizier together as group -- possibly -- in a future King's Quest. There was loose reference to the possibility in King's Quest 6, although nothing was set in stone at that time. I think that it's possible that Jane Jensen might have mentioned the possibility (perhaps) in subsequent interviews on the subject, although, I'm not sure about that. Later on, I heard about the Black Cloak Society and kind of wondered where that phrase came from, but, I never refuted it as I thought it was kind of cool and, probably, would have gone on with the idea in future King's Quests had I had the chance. And, one final thing: Hagatha was never part in any discussion of a Black Cloak Society. - Roberta Williams at SierraGamers (6-9-2003) Many fans believe that it is is possible that the other King's Quest villains are members of the Society (including Lucreto, Malicia, Lolotte, Dalia, Manannan, and Hagatha). Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Usually known as the Black Cloak Society by the fans, the organization has appeared in multiple fan fiction including fan games, see Black Cloak Society (unofficial). References Category:Organizations category:magic category:sorcerers Category:Wizards Category:Witches Category:KQ2 (AGDI) Category:KQ6